Dreamy Crown's face
by kurenohikari
Summary: After being elected to form part of Aikatsu8 and almost winning the three Unit Cup, only seconded by Soleil, Aikari's popularity was flying. Which meant that Dreamy Crown was starting to become more popular among idols and the media. This inspired Sena take an important decision: to start a fashion magazine. And what better choice for the face of Dreamy Crown than it's muse?
1. Only Chapter

"What do you think about being Dreamy Crown's face?" I asked my girlfriend. We were laying down on my bed, nude under the sheets, with her head on my chest and my arms around her waist.

With Akari planning Luminas's wide nation tour and me designing the new collection of Dreamy Crown, moments like this were hard to find. But it made them even more precious than before, because of it.

"Dreamy Crown's face?" she asked me sleepily.

"Yes" I answered "Seeing you so decided to keep on growing like an idol made me rethink what I was doing as a designer" i tried to explain to her "You are about to go in a wide nation tour with Luminas, you are still going to keep making Oozora's weather whilke in tour and you are starting to train to be Starlight's Queen" my tone expressed all my adoration and pride for Akari "On the oher hand, I am still at the beginning...":

"That's not true!" my girlfriend exclaimed, suddenly wide awake "You created four wonderful premium dresses, you made a comercial for Dreamy Puppy, who is very popular in the marker, and Dreamy Crown has became very famous among the media and idols" she glared at me trying to look scary but only managed to look like a little angry puppy "So don't seel yourself short Sena".

"Ok, I won't" I chuckled and kissed her temple "But I still want to start a fashion magazine" I told her.

"A fashion magazine?!" she asked me excitedly.

"Yes, a fashion magazine. Like Vivid Kiss" I said "It will come out once a month and will have all the new designs of Dreamy Crown, interviews with idols or fashion icons, news about the fashion world and information about Dreamy Crown that you can't find anywhere else".

"That is an amazing idea Sena" Akari told me honestly "And you want me to be the face of it?".

"Who else better than my muse?" I replied cockily "You will be in the cover all the time. You might work with other models and/or idols but you will always be the principle one" I pecked her lips sweetly "Do you accept?".

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed in joy "But I have to tell Principle Orihime. She has to give me the ok first" she told me before grabbing her Aikatsu mobile and calling "Hi Principle Orihime, do you have time?... Great! I am in Dreamy Crown's workshop and Sena-san just asked me to be his brand's face... He is going to begin a fashion magazine and wants me to be it's principle model... I know that it's going to be a bit hard with Oozora's weather and Lumiers's tour but I want to do it... Really?!... Thank you very much Principle Orihime!" my girlfriend ended the phone call and turned to face me "She says that I can do it!".

"Perfect. Now I'll just have to prepare everything for the photo shooting and make an audition to see who will be the other girls modeling with you" I told her. Suddenly and idea occurred to me and I asked Akari about it "Will Lumiers be the first idols to be interviewed for Dreamy Crowns's magazine?".

"That will be great publicity for us!" my girlfriend exclaimed excitedly "But I'll have to ask Sumire-chan and Hinaki-chan" she took her Aikatsu mobile out, again, and called her friends "Sumire-chan, Hinaki-chan I have big news!" after a few minutes of conversation Akari ended the phone call with a big smile "Luminas will love to be interviewed by Dreamy Crown's magazine" _Yes!_ I celebrated in my head "Sena what do you think about not only having me in the cover, but the idol or fashion icon you interviewed monthly as well? This time will be with Sumire-chan and Hinaki-chan. Next time could be with Juri-chan... or maybe with Madoka-chan. It will be great to make a segment of Skips!".

"You are a brilliant girl Akri, have anyone ever told you that?" I said to her, causing her to blush.

We spent the rest of the the day organizig the stuff for the magazine. Then I worked hard for two weeks until I had everything ready. Unluckily Luminas interview, Akari's photo shooting and the audition had to happen the same day. Because in five days Luminas were starting their tour.

"Sena-san!" greeted me my secret girlfriend before the last part of the audition started.

"Girls is good to see you" I said to them "How was the interview?".

"It was nice, thank you for asking" answered me Hikami with a smile.

"They told us to come here for the cover shooting" continued Shinjou.

"Just wait a bit more, that we will have to finish the audition and then we'll move on to take the pictures" I told them "Sorry for the bother and feel free to watch the rest of the audition".

"We will" told me Luminas.

"Aren'ts them Luminas?!" one of the girls auditioning exclaimed to her friend "They are auditioning as wll?".

"Yuki-chan! We are at the last part of the audition, they can't enter now. They surely are here for the interview. Which maked total sense since Akari is Dreamy Crown's face".

"What is your name?" I questioned to the second girl.

"Me ?!" she asked me surprised. I just nodded my head ""Miyu Shing" she answered me.

"Well Shing, how did you know that Oozora is Dreamy Crown's face? That is information I still hadn't divulged".

"Because she is your muse" she replied, surprising me "She owns all your premium dresses, she was in Dreamy Puppy's comercial, you created Skips's Unit Dresses and now Luminas are first ones being interviewed by Dreamy Crown's magazine... I just connected the dots" Shing blushed a bit and played with the hem of her shirt "Also, she wears Dreamy Crown as good as Ichigo wears Sugarly Angel".

Her answered left me speechless "Let's keep going with the the audition" I said when I finally recovered, at the end I had to announce the winners "The ones that are going to be the models for the first edition of Dreamy Crown's magazine are... Miyu Shing and Yuki Lee" both girls looked surprised but happy. I decided to have Shing as my model as soon as I heard her answer. On the other hand, I just chose Lee because she and her friend shine brighter when they are together. _They will do a very good unit_ , I thought to myself "Congratulation girls!".

"Thank you very much!" they said at the same time.

"Now let's begin with the cover shooting and Oozora's pictures" I ordered.

"They are amazing!" exclaimed Lee as we watched the shooting. Luminas were wearing their new Unit Dresses, that until the moment no one had ever seen them with.

"They are an incredible unit"commented Shing.

"You both would be a great unit as well" I told them, my eyes never leaving my girlfriend "You both complement each other very good".

"You think so?" asked me Lee "But we don't sing".

"You don't have to be a singing unit. You can be a dancing unit or an acting unit" I replied "By the way, have you decided what path don you want to follow?".

"We want to be models now" Shing told me "But in the future Yuki would like to be a fashion ohotigrapher and I a fashion journalist".

"Really?" I said out loud "Let's make a deal girls, if you work hard and make really good photos you can be the models of the fifth edition of this magazine" they gasped surprised, making me smirk cockily "And maybe in the future I'll interview your unit".

"Thank you very much!" they thanked me.

I just nodded my head liking the smile that was playing in Akari's lips, as if she knew what I just did. _Maybe she does,_ I thought.


	2. Sequel!

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I already posted a sequel for this story. It's called: Merry Christmas. I hope you like it.**

 **XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)**


End file.
